tWENtYFoUR
by k o u s e n
Summary: it’s when they’re sprawled on the floor with crayons all around them scribbling each other’s names on blank sheets of paper. [»KAIORA«]


tWENtYFoUR

_(it's when they're **sprawled** on the floor with **crayons**  
all around them, **scribbling** each other's names on **blank** sheets of paper.)_

apricot: it's the color of their skin until they get out in the sun. it's painless and soothing and light enough to use as an outline when drawing each other's smiling faces.

orange: it's bold and soft, a mix of emotions; it's a common color of a favorite fruit that they share on the beach during hot summer days, laughing and smiling.

dandelion: it's the color of her favorite flower and the color which, in turn, makes him smile. it's a perfect shade for the perfect person who's in love with the perfect flower.

brown: it's the color of dirt on his knees when he falls and gets a scrape. it's the color she wipes off with a tissue before running to tell his mom that he's been hurt, but nurse Kairi has already completed the pre-op procedure.

gray: it's a dull color with not much life. they like to spice it up with polka-dots, so it doesn't feel so lonely. it is a lonely color, isn't it?

black: it's dark and scary and only used when coloring in outlines. it's the outcast of the crayon box for not being lively and inviting.

green yellow: it's the color of the misshapen shrubs they draw when they can't find the exact color they're looking for. it expresses bright colored leaves on the family trees that they try to draw, but always mess up because "oops, we're not related! but you're my best friend, so you can be on there, right?"

yellow: it's bright and happy and warm and every once in a while, revolting just because of it's never-ending shine. it fills in the white space of the outlines of the suns on the corners of their papers, and also the white spaces in the dress they draw on their friend, Selphie, when they're drawing a group photo together.

indigo: it's the last color on the rainbow; that's how they always remember it. it's much too dark to be used all the time, so it's usually on the outskirts of the pile and stays there throughout the day. it's not as dark as black, but black's closest friend.

red: it's the color of blood and the color of fire. they're scared of it in a way, yet they recognize it as something pretty like a bird or a flower, so the fear is lessened from the bold color.

scarlet: red might be the color of their blood but this is the color of the painful removal of band-aids from cuts received while climbing on sharp rocks, or falling off the dock, or saving Kairi from said incidents. it's painful and stays in their minds at all time to be the color of pain.

green: it's the color of grass and trees and _life_. it's the color they use when they're drawing a treasure map or a flat globe of the island. it's anything and everything _living_.

violet red: it's warm and inviting like the fire place on a cold winter night. it's the color of her hair and the color of her tongue when she sticks it out at him for being _such a boy_ and not wanting to play tea party with her—not that that's very often, mind you, because she'd usually rather be playing referee for his and Riku's fights.

blue: it was the color that was always too dark for what they wanted. it never turned out as the color of water of the color of the sky—so why is water blue and why is the sky blue when blue isn't blue?

yellow orange: it was bright and beautiful and _wonderful._ it was everything it's name said it would be, and more. the mix of the two colors was nothing they could imagine. this color was usually fought over because it was just so darn perfect.

blue green: it's bright and colorful and the color of their best friend's eyes. they used it often when drawing their friend, because that was the color that _was_ Riku.

green yellow: it was sometimes mistaken for it's sister color, but that was okay because the plants still turned out okay when this color was used. it's powerful and could pick a fight against green and walk away the winner any day.

blue violet: it's a powerful color just as a lot of the others. it remains a favorite because it's not too dark, but it's not light at all. it somehow manages to be perfect in a lot of ways, like no one could imagine.

white: it was the perfect color and they both knew it. the other colors knew it. everyone knew it. white was perfect. it could fix any mistake and could draw on colored paper when none of the others really showed up. it was almost hated for being so perfect and usually stuck with black because they made a perfect pair—black and white did.

carnation pink: it was a color she avoided because she wanted him to think she wasn't as girly as he thought. she could be boyish like he and Riku could, really. he knew it was one of her favorites, even in secret, so he always used it in his self portraits of her.

red violet: the color was soft and cuddly—the color of the teddy bear he'd gotten her on her birthday last year. because of that, it was always a secret favorite between the two, and was used often.

red orange: it was the real color of fire—they knew. It was scary in a way, yet calming in another. it wasn't as frightening as red or black because they're shared color orange was taking charge and mixing things up.

cerulean: this was his color. he didn't know it, but it was. in her eyes, he was this color. it was the color she used to color the sky, and his eyes in earlier-said self portraits. it was the perfect color, in her opinion, because when she looked at it, his face was what she saw. this was Sora.

violet: this was her color. she didn't know it, but it was. in his eyes, she was this color. it was the color he used to color the flowers and her eyes in earlier-said self portraits. it was the perfect color, in his opinion, because when he looked at it, her face was what he saw. this was Kairi.

-----» ♥

**NOTE**:  
:D That's all I have to  
say, other than this was  
random and just cute. :)  
I loved writing this, though,  
I actually had to get out a  
24 count box of crayons  
to get the colors!


End file.
